This present application relates to methods for designing, assembling and operation turbine engines. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present application relates to methods for positioning airfoils in one row with respect to the positioning of airfoils in neighboring or nearby rows such that certain operational benefits are achieved.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor and turbine generally include rows of airfoils or blades that are axially stacked in stages. Each stage generally includes a row of circumferentially spaced stator blades, which are fixed, and a set of circumferentially spaced rotor blades, that rotate about a central axis or shaft. Generally, in operation, the rotor blades in the compressor rotor rotate about the shaft to compress a flow of air. The supply of compressed air is used in the combustor to combust a supply of fuel. The resulting flow of hot gases from the combustion is expanded through the turbine, which causes the turbine rotor blades to rotate about the shaft. In this manner, the energy contained in the fuel is converted into the mechanical energy of the rotating blades, which may be used to rotate the rotor blades of the compressor and the coils of a generator to generate electricity. During operation, because of the extreme temperatures, the velocity of the working fluid, and the rotational velocity of the rotor blades, the stator blades and the rotor blades, through both the compressor and the turbine, are highly stressed parts.
Often, in both the compressor and the turbine sections of the turbine engine, rows of stator or rotor blades of nearby or neighboring stages are configured with substantially the same number of circumferentially spaced blades. In an effort to improve the aero-efficiency of turbine engines, efforts have been made to index or “clock” the relative circumferential positions of the blades in one row to the circumferential position of the blades in nearby or neighboring rows. However, while only minimally or negligibly improving engine aero-efficiency, it has been discovered that such conventional clocking methods generally function to increase the mechanical stresses acting on airfoils during operation. Of course, increased operational stresses can cause blade failures, which may result in extensive damage to the gas turbine engine. At the very least, increased operational stresses shorten the part life of the airfoils, which increases to the cost of operating the engine.
The ever-increasing demand for energy makes the objective of engineering more efficient turbine engines an ongoing and significant one. However, many of the ways in which turbine engines are made more efficient place additional stress on the airfoils of the compressor and turbine sections of the engine. That is, turbine efficiency generally may be increased through several means, including greater size, firing temperatures, and/or rotational velocities, all of which place greater strain on the airfoils during operation. As a result, new methods and systems that reduce the stresses on turbine airfoils are needed. A new method or system for clocking turbine airfoils that reduces the operational stresses acting on airfoils would be an important step toward engineering more efficient turbine engines.